


Opening

by Francowitch



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty mirror, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Magical Tattoos, OCAD U, Slow Burn, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Viktor with a K, Viktuuri Big Bang 2017, yoibb17, yoibigbang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 03:06:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11454687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Francowitch/pseuds/Francowitch
Summary: People are born with tattoo-like marks on their skin, in the centre of every design is an eye that will only open when you find your soulmate. Thesis student Yuuri Katsuki has never had his eye open, and does not really have time for soulmates. That is until he bumps into visiting professor Viktor Nikiforov.Here is a soulmate university AU that no one was asking for and yet now exists.





	Opening

**Author's Note:**

> This is my fic for Viktuuri Reverse bang challenge.
> 
> Art by [5inbinary ](http://5inbinary.tumblr.com/) who pretty much allowed me full run for my crazy imagination with the prompt we were given. It definitely was an experience as we worked through what we thought might have been the original artist’s idea, and I hope that we achieved some of that vision. We were both thrown into this one at the end, but I think we did well!
> 
> Thank you as well to my lovely [Phayte ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Phayte), who did her best to keep my story flow and make sense. But as always, any errors are completely my own!
> 
> Thank you [yoibigbang ](http://yurionicebigbang.tumblr.com/) for organizing such an incredible event.

# 

 

You see and hear about it happening all the time, people finding their soulmates. That when you find that special person, a tattoo like design of an eye would open. The placement and eye colour varied, as did the design. Yuuri Katsuki had never thought much on the concept of soulmates, as at eighteen he was still single- his third eye was still shut. While he would watch his friends over the years discover their intended, Yuuri figured that either he did not have one or his soulmate was not in Hasetsu. So instead of focusing on finding the ‘ _one_ ’- Yuuri moved to Ontario, to focus on his school.

 

Five years passed in a blink of an eye for Yuuri, as he proceeded to make way in his art career. In those five years not once did Yuuri think about a potential soulmate, he had all but forgotten about the intricate design that decorated the back of his neck.

 

“C’mon Yuuri!” Phichit whined while he pulled on his best friend’s arm. “We are going to be late for the lecture, and all because you needed to hit the Grange first!”

 

Yuuri sighed sipping his tea, “Yeah well you are dragging me off to a lecture that has nothing to do with anything either of us specialize in. _Plus_ it is on our day off. Phich, this doesn’t even give us a credit, I really don’t have time for this.”

 

“But Yuuri, we never get to go to classes together,” Phichit whined.

 

“We live together, you are way too over dramatic.”

 

Phichit grinned as he clung to his best friend. Five years previous, Phichit remembered seeing the small, somewhat pudgy Japanese transfer who would become his best friend. Yuuri spoke with a heavily accented English back then, he had come all the way to Canada to further his art career. Like Phichit he had his heart set on attending the Ontario College of Art and Design, it was just luck that he ended up coming to the same school for a year of prep. Despite Yuuri being a year ahead, Phichit latched to the shy teen, showing him around the school and talking to him about his plans once they got into OCAD U.

 

Yuuri went to the school first, getting an early acceptance, plus with an offer to stay in the student housing for the first year. When Phichit got his acceptance the boys decided that they would move in together to help offset the costs, rather than having Yuuri pay full rent on his own. Yuuri loved rooming with Phichit, unlike at the dorm where everyone was either mated or bemoaning their lack of soulmate, Phichit was happy-go-lucky. While also unmated, he was not concerned about who was out there for him, he was just enjoying life and creating new art. Being around Phichit allowed Yuuri to open up more and not have to pretend that he was someone he was not.

 

The pair walked arm in arm the three blocks over to the U of T building which was used for larger lectures. Phichit sucked his teeth when he saw how filled the lecture hall was, pinching Yuuri in the side.

 

“This is your fault you know, all because you needed to have your tea.”

 

“Oh hush, honestly, it looks like it hasn’t even started yet!” Yuuri not paying attention collided headfirst into someone.

 

Crashing to the floor, Yuuri let out a flurry of Japanese curses under his breath, his glasses had fallen with a clatter to the floor.

 

“Oh! I am sorry,” A heavily accented male voice came from in front of Yuuri.

 

Yuuri looked up, without his glasses everything was more or less a blur of colour and light. All he could tell of the man in front of him was that he was tall, pale and looked like he had white hair, despite sounding rather young.

 

“No no no,” Yuuri bowed his head, “it was my fault, I wasn’t looking where I was going.”

 

“Yuuri! Your glasses!” Phichit whispered in his ear placing the glasses in Yuuri’s hand.

 

Yuuri slipped on his glasses looking at the man in front of him, he was young, well older than him but much younger than one would think with hair so pale that it looked like hammered silver. Yuuri gasped, feeling his face heating up with a blush as he saw one crystal blue eye looking in concern to Yuuri.

 

He held a hand out, “Did you need a hand?”

 

Feeling flustered Yuuri just shook his head, “I am fine, thank you.”

 

With a last look, the silver haired man nodded and left Yuuri with Phichit.

 

  
 

 

Phichit helped Yuuri up giggling, “You want to close your mouth Yuuri?”

 

“Oh shush you, I mean did you see that guy?” Yuuri swore again, “And there went my tea too, this just is not my day.”

 

“Oh I saw, I don’t think he noticed that I was even there.” Phichit kept giggling, checking his watch his friend began to whine. “Shit! _Yuuuri_ , _now_ we are late!”

 

Yuuri sighed, following his friend into the lecture hall, they slipped into the back in one of the few empty pairs of seats. Yuuri watched with a smile as Phichit pulled out a spiral bound and pen.

 

“You are in printmaking, how will the history of Russian Iconography help you?”

 

Phichit shrugged, “You never know where or how the muse will be affected. Aren’t you going to take any notes?”

 

Yuuri rubbed the back of his head, “I don’t know Phich, my head is killing me right now.”

 

Phichit looked to Yuuri in concern, “Do you just want to head back home? How bad is it?”

 

Yuuri smiled, his friend was so giving, despite how much he wanted to be there, he would give it up to ensure that his friend was alright. “Nah I will be okay,” he sighed, pulling out his laptop which thankfully had not hit the floor, “I guess I can take a few notes. Seeing as yours are never legible anyway.”

 

“Oh thank the gods,” Phichit sighed putting his notebook and pen away. “I had no idea what I would do if I was stuck taking the notes, do you know how bad I am at those?”

 

Yuuri snickered. “I got you, as always. If you could record it incase I miss anything I would appreciate it.”

 

Yuuri was grateful that the visiting speaker seemed to also be running late as it gave Yuuri some time to set up his system, clicking in his hotspot, he just had the google document open when he heard his friend gasp beside him. Yuuri ignored Phichit in favour of getting the settings the way he wanted, ensuring to turn the screen lighting down so that it wouldn’t bother the people behind him.

 

Phichit moved to poking Yuuri in the side leaning into his friend whispering, “You really should look up right now.”

 

“Why? Is the lecturer her finally?”

 

“You could say that.”

 

“Well I am almost done here once he starts I can look up.”

 

“Your call.”

 

With that Phichit leaned back, his fingers against his lips as he watched with an amused look at what was about to unfold. As the man in front began to speak Phichit stifled a laugh when he say how his friend jumped as though shocked, his eyes going wide as saucers. The reaction was almost better than he had been hoping. At the front of the auditorium was the man who Yuuri had crashed into earlier. So that was Viktor Nikiforov, visiting professor from St. Petersburg Art and Industry Academy.

 

Phichit had to jab Yuuri a few times to keep him focused on writing their notes, he relied on Yuuri’s ability to write precise notes. On more than one occasion they had helped him pass a final.

 

***

 

Viktor couldn’t believe at how late he was running, he wished that he could blame it anything more than just bad time management. It was his first time doing a guest spot in Canada, and this was not the first impression he wanted to make. He could just picture what Professor Yakov would have to say if they found out that Viktor had gotten lost while getting some lunch and then couldn’t find his way to the University. Adding insult to injury was that he crashed right into a student as he entered the building where he was about to speak. The smaller man’s head had smacked right into Viktor’s chest making him lose his breath, when when Viktor saw the caramel eyes squinting in his direction he couldn’t breathe for a whole other reason.

 

Viktor heard the man speaking rapidly in another language, which he assumed was Japanese for the soft tones.

 

“Oh! I am so sorry.” Viktor spoke, hoping that he at least spoke some English.

 

The dark haired male looked up, his eyes squinting as though trying to see through a smokey room, he began to bow his head. “No no no, it was my fault.” His voice was soft with a slight accent but clearly someone who had been practicing the language for a few years. “I wasn’t looking where I was going.”

 

A slighter brown teen came up beside the Japanese man, he handed the man a pair of blue frames.  “Yuuri! Your glasses!”

 

The man, _Yuuri_ , Viktor corrected in his head. Yuuri slipped on his glasses then looked back up at Viktor who was standing in front of him. Viktor nearly smiled seeing how Yuuri flushed, but then felt a sudden flash of concern. What if he had been hurt?

 

Viktor held out his hand, “Did you need a hand?”

 

Yuuri just flushing darker, the blush now painting his ears and neck, shook his head. “I am fine, Thank you.”

 

Viktor nodded, glancing over to see that his friend was right beside him. Then felt a buzz in his pocket, _damn! The lecture!_ With a last glance Viktor nodded and left Yuuri to his friend, wishing that he had actually introduced himself properly and wishing that he could have spoken more with the enchanting man.

 

Rubbing at his chest which was still sore Viktor checked his messages, there was one from his friend Christophe asking where he was. Viktor picked up his pace wanting to get his lecture over with so that he could then start looking for this mysterious Yuuri.

 

“What the heck took you so long?” A voice rang out in Viktor’s direction.

 

Christophe Giacometti was a friend of Viktor’s from back in University. Christophe was a highly charismatic Swiss man who took it upon himself at 17 to travel to assorted art universities to truly _‘experience culture and the arts’_. Now many years later he was a teacher much like Viktor and was a main reason as to why Viktor had the opportunity to be visiting Toronto in April.

 

“I am so sorry Chris.” Viktor embraced his friend, “I may have gotten lost a bit on my way.”

 

Christophe laughed shaking his head. “Your hotel is a block away Vik, only you can get lost within the span of a block. It is good to see you though! I hope that you have some time afterwards for a drink.”

 

“Of course!” Viktor sighed, “Wait, tonight doesn’t work. But I am here for at least a week.”

 

Christophe tapped a finger against his chin, “Yes, okay. I can do that, tomorrow night then sound good?”

 

“Fantastic!” It wasn’t that Viktor didn’t want to go out or even that he had any plans. He was just tired from the flight, and still fighting the jetlag. Add on that his chest was now feeling bruised he really was itching to get back to his hotel room, order in some room service and crash out watching crap movies until the next morning when he could play tourist. “Everything is set up that I just need to plug in my laptop right?”

 

“Yes.” Christophe switched to business mode, “All you have to do it plug in, and open up the presentation. The images will show up on the projector.”

 

“Wonderful!”

 

Viktor made his way out to the podium, the lights dimmed so that the screen ahead would be visible to all in attendance. Plugging in his laptop he organized his lecture, he was talking about iconography in Russia. As he looked up to the crowd he could feel his chest ache once more, rubbing at it absentmindedly he began his lecture. There was a moment that Viktor could have sworn that he saw Yuuri in the back of the audience with his friend, but there were so many people and with the glare of the lights there was no way to tell. He just had to get through this and then he was free to head back to his hotel room and hopefully sleep off the jetlag.

 

***

 

Yuuri had to admit that this was an excellent lecture, while Russian Iconography had nothing to do with his current thesis which revolved around Japanese woodcuts and paintings. His body of work consisted of using the stylized imagery from old wood cuts and recreating them in large scale paintings. The part of the lecture which Yuuri really enjoyed, had to do with the methods used in Russian art. That they would use an egg tempera, using such thin layers that still shone brightly today. Yuuri took notes and adding on that he wanted to look further into this method to add into his own designs in order to give his images more luminosity.

 

It did help the fact that Professor Nikiforov was beyond easy on the eyes, his silvery hair glinting under the lights. His soft accented voice demanding attention. A quick glance around him, Yuuri was glad to see that he was not the only one who was entranced by the visiting professor. Anytime that Professor Nikiforov’s eyes and Yuuri’s eyes seemed to connect there was a faint pulse in the back of Yuuri’s neck. There was no way that he could see Yuuri and Phichit for where they were sitting. It did not take away from the feeling that Yuuri wanted to know more and to meet the Russian Professor.

 

Overall the hour seemed to fly by for Yuuri. He wrote more notes than he tended to in lectures past, rationalizing that it was just full of pertinent information. At the end Yuuri and Phichit are among the last to leave the auditorium, Yuuri taking his time to pack away his laptop wanting to stay as long as he could to be able to look at the silver-haired Professor. With a sigh Yuuri got up to follow Phichit outside into the bright light of the afternoon sun.

 

“Ahh worst part about lectures in the afternoon.” Yuuri hissed, squinting, “The light is just too damn bright.”

 

Phichit giggled, “Yes I am sure that is the _worst_ part for you today.”

 

“What are you talking about?” Yuuri asked with a sigh, knowing where it was going.

 

“It couldn’t be that my stoic, never interested Yuuri has a crush on a certain tall Russian Prof?”

 

Yuuri felt the familiar warmth of a blush erupting across his neck and ears. “I don’t know what you are talking about.”

 

“Mmm hmm.” Phichit hummed as he linked his arm through Yuuri’s. “Well here is hoping that it isn’t the last we see of _the_ Professor.”

 

Yuuri sighed as they made their way back to the Grange to pick up a new tea for Yuuri and then make their way back to their little two bedroom apartment in Chinatown. After another stop at one of the market stalls, the boys made their way home. The apartment was a tiny two bedroom walk up, just off of Spadina Ave. The common rooms such as the living and dining room were strewn with sketchbooks and half stretched canvases. The wall of the dining room was plastered with reference material for Yuuri’s current Thesis, images of old wood cuts and printouts from Japanese tales taped up with highlighted parts and messy notations. While he was doing majority of his painting in the Thesis studio, Yuuri did all of his thumbnails and sketching in his mini home studio. Many of his references mirrored those he had at the school.

 

Yuuri sighed as they walked through the door, rubbing at his neck absentmindedly. He placed his laptop down on the sofa, walking into their small kitchen to put away the small bag of groceries.

 

Phichit came up behind Yuuri placing his hand gently on Yuuri’s shoulder. “Yuuri, you keep grabbing at your neck, did you hit it when you fell?”

 

“Yeah, I am not sure Phich. Just I guess I must have jarred it when I went down. I am sure that I just need a good night sleep.”

 

“Tell you what,” Phichit spoke his voice cheery, “I will make dinner, you take a few advil and relax. After I have dinner started I can give you a neck massage.”

 

Yuuri sighed, “Yes! That sounds amazing. I will take you up on that. You are too good to me, Phich.”

 

Phichit chuckled, “What are best friends for? Now here. Go.” Phichit pushed Yuuri out of the kitchen with a bottle of water and two little red pills. “Watch something bad for you.”

 

Yuuri smiled sinking down on the well worn in sofa, gently placing his laptop on the ground, Yuuri stretched out along the sofa. Preferring to be horizontal over watching tv. Within moments of laying down, Yuuri’s eyes shut and he was blanketed in darkness. Yuuri woke to the soft sounds of some sitcom and the delicious spicy scent of curry. Rubbing his eyes, he realized that at some point Phichit had draped a blanket over him and was sitting on the floor in front of Yuuri, watching a show.

 

“ _Shit_! Phichit,” Yuuri spoke slowly his words feeling jumbled. “How long was I out?”

 

Phichit turned looking up to Yuuri his face smiling, “Oh you are looking much better now, you were down for maybe an hour? Two at most.”

 

Yuuri sat up slowly stretching his neck and back as best he could. “Ugh, I did not intend to fall asleep.”  Yuuri sniffed the air, his tummy rumbling. “Is that dinner? Smells good.”

 

Yuuri rubbed his neck subconsciously.

 

“Is it still hurting? Wait stop!” Phichit jumped up, his voice excited, he moved Yuuri’s hand lifting up his hair, “Shit! Yuuri!”

 

“What is it Phich?”

 

“Your eye!” Phichit spoke, “It is open, when did you meet your soulmate? How could you not tell me! I thought I was your best friend!”

 

“Phichit, seriously- the hell are you talking about now? My what?” Yuuri sighed, “My eye is not open, and of course I would tell you if I had met my damn soulmate. When would I have met them by the way I was with _you_ all day?”

 

Phichit giggled, “Oh yeah, I have no idea then when this happened. But it is here and it is open. Wanna see?”

 

Before Yuuri could say yes or no, there was the familiar sound of a camera shutter going off. Yuuri sighed, he actually had not looked at an image of his soul eye in years. With it being in such an inconvenient location it was not something that he was reminded of daily.

 

Phichit showed off the photo, “Check it out. Those colours are gorgeous, I am rather jealous!”

 

Yuuri could only nod, his tattoo was like the woodcuts that he studied. It was a mandala made of sharp swirling lines of black with titanium white highlights. The eye now open showed a vivid blue, with swirls of white. In all the years, never had Yuuri thought that he would have such a beautiful eye graced on his body. He never thought that he would also be so enthralled by the image or the sudden want to see and be with his soulmate.

 

“What are you going to do?”

 

Yuuri shrugged, “What can I do, I mean I have no idea when this happened. It really could have been anyone we passed today. I mean we were at that lecture, there had to be something like three or four hundred students and faculty who were there. At least that many if not more.”

 

“Ooh Yuuri, what if your soulmate was that dreamy Russian Professor?”

 

Yuuri flushed handing the phone back to Phichit, “There is no way someone like that does not already have their soulmate.”

 

Phichit laughed, “There you go, discounting just how hot you are.”

 

“I am no such thing,” Yuuri felt himself go beet red, this was an argument they have had before. One where there was no real winner, and just left Yuuri drained and frustrated.

 

Phichit pulled Yuuri onto the sofa curling up against his friend, “If you say so.”

 

Yuuri leaned against Phichit accepting the embrace, one thing his friend was really good at was comforting Yuuri. Over the years whenever Yuuri was having one of his anxiety attacks Phichit would be there. When they were in different cities the pair would skype, it really helped Yuuri when he was panicking before a presentation or a critique.

 

Phichit got the pair each a bowl of rice and curry, curling back on the sofa together they ate while discussing who they thought the mystery soulmate was.

 

“I still vote that it is the guy you bumped into today,” Phichit pointed a spoon in Yuuri’s directio, “that Nicky-something.”

 

“Professor Nikiforov,” Yuuri sighed, “and I doubt it.”

 

“You even know his name!”

 

“We were _just_ in his lecture this afternoon, honestly Phichit, how do you do function?”

 

Phichit grinned, “I have you- my sweet wonderful friend. Bestest buddy. Actually,” Phichit placed his bowl down on the coffee table, “I just thought of something, you have friends, right Yuuri?”

 

Yuuri smirked, “Yes Phich I have other friends, I mean you are amazing but outside of you I do talk to others.”

 

“Smart ass,” Phichit snorted, “no I what I meant was, you have mated friends? I remember you talking about some back in your hometown. Why don’t you talk to them about what it was like? You could also talk to your parents.”

 

“I am not talking to my parents, Ka-san would just talk about her feelings, and then start talking about how I should be settled down by now. Oto would just smile and tell me how ‘you just know’.” Yuuri remembered talking only once ever with his parents about soulmates, and vowed to never do so again. “Mari never had hers open that I know of. At least she never spoke to me about it, and it isn’t like her eye is anywhere I can view. But Yuuko, yes I could talk with her.”

 

“Do it!” Phichit was bouncing, he nudged Yuuri’s laptop bag towards Yuuri’s leg with his foot. “Call her up on Skype!”

 

Yuuri looked for a clock as he placed his bowl of food down. “So what time is it now?”

 

Phichit checked his phone, “Umm, it is seven now. Shit is that too early? I can never remember the time difference.”

 

“Thirteen hours,” Yuuri spoke distractedly as he pulled out his laptop getting it plugged in and turned on. “they are thirteen ahead, so it would be now eight in the morning. I might give her another two hours by ten she should be at the arena and the triplets will be at school.”

 

Phichit clapped, “Yay! So you are going to call?”

 

Yuuri shrugged, “Well like you said, it isn’t like either of us really have experience with any of this. And I don’t know about you but I don’t have anyone in class who I really want to talk about this with let alone feel comfortable talking soulmates with.”

 

Phichit nodded, “While I am perfectly fine with no soul mate, I hope that I have a fun story like this. Nothing like a little mystery and adventure.”

 

“Mystery and adventure huh? I will have to remember to remind you of that if, no, when your time comes.”

 

Yuuri picked back up his food, as they spent the next two hours watching some weird reality program which Phichit particularly enjoyed. Something drag race, Yuuri wasn’t really following it, but it had something to do with drag queens, a lot of make-up, performances, and so much drama. By the end though Yuuri was starting to get into it, cheering for some while booing at others and questioning what the judges saw in a performance. It was Phichit who started hitting at Yuuri’s leg reminding him of the time, pulling Yuuri from the mindless entertainment.

 

Pulling his laptop onto his lap, Phichit muted the tv and cleared away their dishes so that Yuuri could have a few moments privacy to start the call. Yuuri opened up Skype to look through his contact list. Yuuko was online, Yuuri sighed and clicked on her contact.

 

 **Yuuri:** Yuko? Are you there?

 **Yuko Nishigori:** …

 **Yuko Nishigori:** Yuuuuuuuuuuuuri!!!!! I was not expecting a message from you! Am I dying? Are you dying? I hope no one is dying… ^+^

 **Yuko Nishigori:** What’s up?

 

Yuuri laughed at his friend’s energy which came shining through even in her messages.

 

 **Yuuri:** Everything is fine, no one is dying. At least not that I know of, I hope everyone is healthy there too! Umm what I want to ask, well, can we video chat? Are you alone enough to chat?

 **Yuko Nishgori:** Well this must be important, yeah let me just get into the office, I can have Takeshi take over the counter.

 

No more than five minutes later the familiar jingle from Skype chimed through Yuuri’s speakers.

 

 _“Yuuko, how are you.”_ Yuuri slipped into the familiar Japanese with his old friend, smiling when he saw her face on screen. It had been five years since he had seen her in person, while they had a few Skype calls like this, with her kids and his own busy school schedule there was not always the time. Yuuri felt the familiar pang of homesickness wash over him. Five years was too long.

 

_“Yuuri? Are you okay? Not that this call isn’t nice, just it isn’t usual for you.”_

 

 _“I am sorry if you are worried, I am fine. Really.” Yuuri sighed smiling, “Well not that school isn’t busy, I will be so grateful when this thesis is finished and handed in. then I can go to worrying about the presentation of it.”_ Yuuri shuddered at the thought, as at the end of it all he had to present his Thesis in front of a panel.

 

_“Is your thesis working out?”_

 

 _“Yes! So far at least, I am still a few weeks out from final, and I already have most of the report typed out. I should be fine by the end. Just-- Yu..”_ Yuuri slipped to using his friend’s old nickname, _“I wanted to ask you about your mark.”_

 

Yuuko’s eyes went wide, she knew that Yuuri never spoke about soul mates, not since they were kids and he was teased for having no one. _“Oh? What brought that on?”_

 

_“My eye opened today.”_

 

 _“Whaaaaaat?!?!”_ Yuuko screeched causing Phichit to pop his head into the livingroom.

 

“Did you finally tell her?” Phichit grinned.

 

Yuuri sighed nodding, “How could you tell?”

 

“Phichit!!!” Yuuko called out from the screen waving when Phichit flopped on the sofa beside Yuuri.

 

“Hello there Yuuko! So nice to see you! How are the triplets?”

 

Yuuko let out a heavy sigh, dramatically placing her face into her hands. “They are their usual handful selves. You will never guess what they did the other day!! I could have killed them! You know how they love their skating? Well one of our regulars was practicing after hours only to have the daemons videotape it and post it up on YouTube!” She sighed again, “I am just so grateful that she is such a wonderful person and chose not to sue us for invasion of privacy.”

 

“They are such imps!” Phichit giggled.

 

Yuuri smiled, he loved how his two best friends bonded in such a way.

 

“We are getting away from the reason you called though, your eye, it’s opened?”

 

Phichit nodded enthusiastically then plugged his phone into the side of Yuuri’s laptop pulling it over to his own lap with some protest from Yuuri. “So check this out!”

 

Phichit gave back the laptop once he unplugged his phone again while Yuuri watched his friend’s reaction, Yuuko’s eyes went large once more then she broke into the most beautiful smile. It was her genuine reactions to things that at one point had Yuuri hoping that she would be his soul mate. It all changed once puberty hit and he noticed how he preferred men to women sexually. How Yuuko fit him as a friend, as family and that worked well for them both. As it turned out that one of Yuuri’s bullies from elementary was Yuuko’s soul mate. Something which at first really upset Yuuri. But as time moved forward he saw and accepted how much Takeshi had changed as he grew up and began to woo Yuuko who swore soul mate or not, anyone who was cruel to her Yuuri would never be more in her life.

 

“Oh Yuuri, it is gorgeous. I am jealous!”

 

“I know right? Of course our Yuuri would have the most stunning eye open up. Knowing my luck mine will never open or if it does it will be dull.”

 

Yuuri felt himself flush, he had to admit that the image was stunning, the bright blue and white against the crisp blacks. He was enthralled by this eye and while it tugged at a memory it was not entirely familiar.

 

“Yuuko, how did you know.”

 

“Huh? What do you mean Yuuri?”

 

“How did you know that it was Takeshi?” Yuuri looked into the camera. “I mean this happened at some point today and I have _no idea_ who it was or what triggered it. It could be anyone of hundreds that I say just today!”

 

“Oh _oh_.” Yuuko’s face was soft as she spoke next. “With Takeshi, it was when we locked eyes. We were only sixteen, but I saw him off on his own and felt bad. I mean yes he was a big bully at times, but usually that only means someone who is sad or lonely. So I went over and we locked eyes. Just for a moment. And I felt a sharp sting, we both did--”

 

“Wait a sting?”

 

Yuuko nodded, “Yep, like little needles poking at the skin. Right where the mark is.” She raised her hand to her right collar, Yuuri knew that under her shirt right below her hand was her own mark.

 

“What about the eye? The colour?”

 

“It is Takeshi’s exact colour and shape. And his shows mine.”

 

Yuuri sat back to process everything, Phichit watched with concern. He didn’t notice as Phichit took back the laptop to say thanks and good byes to Yuuko when Takeshi had come into the office needing his wife for something rink related. Feeling distracted, Yuuri stood up and with barely a wave he said goodnight to Phichit and went to his own room to flop down on the bed to just process the conversation and his whole day. What the hell was he supposed to do it it were that Professor? He was still in University and besides this was someone who lived overseas. Russia of all places. It was not like he would ever see that man again. Maybe it was for the best.

 

Yuuri slipped into a very troubled sleep wishing that he were back to having the eye closed and not having to worry about things like soul mates, only deadlines for school.

 

***

 

Viktor managed to get his way back to the hotel without any detours which was a bit of a first for him. Along the way he would keep rubbing his chest where he had felt the stinging, as he rode the elevator up the location of the pain dawned on him. Rushing to his room Viktor almost dropped his key card to get in, he needed to get inside the room and check his chest, if it finally had happened.

 

As he stepped over the threshold, the door was barely shut before VIktor was unbuttoning his shirt, putting his satchel on one of the chairs he made his way into the bathroom. Pulling back his shirt he saw the familiar watercolour like design of his tattoo, a beautiful black outline of an almond-shaped eye with blue and violet tinted flowers. Viktor gasped as he felt tears fill his eyes. Tracing his finger along the lines, finally after so long his eye was open, and it was a beautiful caramel brown.

 

There was only one eye to whom this could belong to, the same eyes which had not left Viktor’s mind since they crashed into each other back at the lecture hall. The real question was how the hell was he going to find one Japanese person in the multi-cultural hot spot known as Toronto?  The only information he had was a first name of Yuuri, which he could only assume based on what the one friend had said. And that he was a student, or possibly a faculty member at either the University of Toronto where he was holding the lecture, or that of OCAD U, who was also part of the lecture. Frustrated Viktor shed the rest of his clothing deciding to have a hot shower then over some room service he could work out a plan of how he was going to find this mystery Yuuri. Maybe Christophe would have some idea as he did work for the school. If this Yuuri was a teacher, then Christophe for sure would be able to guide Viktor in the right direction.

  


Viktor woke up energized, he had texted to Christophe an outline of what had happened when he got in, and the info that he had in regards to his mysterious soul mate. Being the person that he was Christophe was on board with finding this Yuuri. They decided to meet up the next afternoon, as Viktor had a tour of the school to do with the University president and Christophe had classes. But after lunch there was only one small class which Christophe held that he offered for Viktor to sit through and that after they could go in search of the elusive soul mate.

 

Viktor was sitting in Chirstophe’s studio classroom, having just finished his lunch with the school president, Ms. Diamond. He was feeling a little off in that he had yet to find his elusive Yuuri, Viktor had hoped in his little tour that he might once more get a glimpse of his soulmate. After all the school campus was not a huge sprawling one, but only made up of two buildings and a few small satellite locations for things like lectures, administration offices and student run galleries. But in all of the touring and talking, there was no sign of the dark haired Asian. Well, there were many Asians, but not the one who Viktor had hoped to see.

 

Viktor was sighing for what felt like the millionth time as Christophe was setting up his classroom. This was his Printmaking class for painters, whatever that meant, so he made sure that all of the thesis student’s pieces were put away on the drying racks and that the machines were ready for his class.

 

“So I am to assume you did not see your soulmate in the sea of faces today?” Christophe spoke as he moved around the room.

 

“Noooooo.” Viktor moaned into his hands. “What can I do Chris? Are you sure he isn’t part of the faculty?”

 

“I am rather positive, I combed through all the directory, hell even checked out admin as that changes over a lot.” Christophe paused as he was stacking some paper, “I even flirted with the secretary pool, see if they had any idea. But no Yuris, especially when we are talking that your only description is dreamy Asian.”

 

Christophe chuckled bringing even a smile to Viktor, “Yes I suppose I could have been a bit more descriptive. Oh but Chris, I don’t know _how_ I will ever find him at this rate.”

 

“I don’t think I have ever seen you fall this hard for someone Viktor.”

 

Viktor laughed, “Perhaps it is due to the fact that I have never found my soulmate before now. Everything up to this point has been for fun. As a way to pass time in hopes that I would find my soulmate soon.”

 

Christophe chuckled at his friend then noticed the time, “Well you always have been more of the hopeless romantic, heavy on the hopeless…”

 

“Hey!”

 

“My Third and Fourth years will be here soon, so if you want you can always do some prints? I have the old girl all tuned and oiled.” Christophe pointed to the hundred year old press which sat in the corner of the room.

 

“It has been a long time since I have done any printmaking, do you have some extra lino then?”

 

“For you? Of course, and even some nibs.” Christophe handed some of his own supplies to Viktor then winked, “Just don’t say anything to the students or they will be hounding me to borrow shit.”

 

“Ain’t that the truth,” Viktor chuckled.

 

Viktor took up the supplies and sat off to one of the spare tables that would have him off to the side and not much of a distraction in the studio when the students would arrive. His head down he began to sketch a design not watching as the students began to filter their way in. Had he been watching he would have noticed when a slight dark skinned man walked in his eyes bright with laughter as he flipped through something on his phone.

 

Viktor didn’t even look up as Christophe went through his short lesson, they were discussing what projects they were currently working on and reminding them of end of the year coming up, that they only had a month to get in their final work for marking. Once they were all settled Christophe joined Viktor at his spot, “Nice little hide away you have here?”

 

Viktor chuckled, “Yeah well I didn’t want to be disrupting your class. What are you teaching here again?”

 

Christophe smirked, “Printmaking for Painters. Basically a filler course for other disciplines to try out printmaking or fill their time table.”

 

“Interesting,” Viktor nodded as he finished off his design, “I may suggest adding a course like this at the University back home.”

 

“Hmm and here I thought you were going to be considering teaching here.”

 

Viktor looked up, “What do you mean?”

 

“Well I figured with Sara showing you around and the fact you seem to have found your soulmate, that you might want to settle here. Hell I was thinking that she had given you a job offer.”

 

Viktor flushed, it wasn’t that he hadn’t considered it. And yes the president did offer him a contract to try teaching a course for a semester and see what the interest was. “I am surprised that you knew about the job offer.”

 

“I would love to say I am that clever, but Sara and I were drinking the other night and she told me that she was considering offering you a job as the interest for your lecture was much higher than she had expected.”

 

Viktor chuckled, there was a shuffle and gasp causing him and Christophe to look up. There was a quick blur of brown hair and dark skin which had Viktor looking over to Christophe who just shrugged. “I will go and see what that was about,” he smirked, “see you in a moment Viktor.”

 

Christophe got up from the table to find what his student wanted that couldn’t be said at the table. Christophe found Phichit nose deep into his phone his fingers flying across the surface. “Mister Chulanont? Why are you running around in the studio with your phone in your face? You know that is quite dangerous.” Christophe chuckled as he looked to the student.

 

Phichit looked up, “Sir, was that Professor Nikiforov with you just now?”

 

Christophe looked back to where he had left VIktor, his silver head still down looking at his block. “Yeah that is Viktor, why?”

 

Christophe watched as the small Thai student began bouncing his eyes lit up bright, “Really?”

 

“Yes.” Christophe leaned against one of the tables intrigued. “Why are you so interested in my friend, I mean I know he is handsome. But he is taken, he has a soulmate.”

 

Christophe added in that last part without admitting that the soulmate in question was not known. He watched as the boy deflated slightly.

 

“Really?” Phichit put his fingers to his lips, “He already has his soulmate? As in they are together?”

 

“Yes.”

 

Phichit’s eyes narrowed. “I don’t believe you.”

 

Christophe smirked, “Why would I be lying?”

 

“I have no idea, but I am pretty fucking sure that my roommate is his soulmate.”

 

Christophe’s eyes widened, he grabbed Phichit’s arm glancing back to Viktor to make sure that he was not noticed as he guided Phichit into the hallway. Phichit didn’t struggle, but instead did tug slightly forcing them to move swifter to avoid being noticed.

 

“Okay explain what you are talking about.” Christophe spoke once they were out of the classroom.

 

Phichit flipped through his phone again the shoved the small screen into Christophe’s face, “This is his soulmate is it not? Because his mark matches your friend’s eye.”

 

Christophe gasped, “No friggin way. Viktor’s, Yuuri is Katsuki?”

 

“I am thinking so? Wait how did he know Yuuri’s name?”

 

“It is literally the only thing Viktor knows about his soulmate.” Christophe sighed running his hand over his face, he did not think that it would be this simple as one of his students. “Honestly I was thinking that finding him would be a hell of a lot more difficult than this. I mean seriously the only thing the guy had going for him was that it was an Asian man who may or may not attend or work for the University, and was named Yuuri. Oh and that he had a friend with him.”

 

Phichit giggled, “Yeah looking for an Asian in the middle of Toronto, a bit of a needle in a haystack.”

 

“Tell me about it.” Christophe clapped his hands together, “To think that it was one of my students. I didn’t even think about Katsuki, as I only ever refer to him by his last name. Wait, you are always together, I don’t remember seeing him when I did roll call.”

 

“Well Yuuri is at home, I explained that when you did attendance.” Christophe shifted, he was not always the best at listening when it came to the here’s or not here’s. Phichit pressed on, “He wasn’t feeling well after yesterday, and well he didn’t believe me when I told him to come out.”

 

“Did you tell him that Viktor was here?”

 

“Not exactly... you know how Yuuri gets anxious before a crit? Well he kind of spiraled last night and I did not want to have him freak out too much and then not come because of that.”

 

Christophe sighed, clapping his hand on Phichit’s shoulder. As he remembered how the student would tremble just before a critique no matter how many times they had them. That Christophe now just did private ones with the young man and only insisted on having Katsuki do the class ones when it was a final project.

 

“You think you can convince Katsuki to come out to the Village Idiot tonight? Viktor and I are headed there for some drinks after classes to plan how we are finding his ‘mystery’ soulmate.”

 

“Little does he know.” Phichit smiled, “Yeah I think I can get Yuuri out, I will ask him again to come out if only to keep me company while I work on some of my final pieces. What time did you want us to meet up?”

 

“Seven or eight would be best.” Christophe thought it over, “I mean we end here at five, and I have some paperwork to do, so we will be at the pub by seven for sure.”

 

“Sounds like a plan.” Phichit looked at his phone with a frown it was now almost quarter to four. “Maybe I will run home, I haven’t heard back from Yuuri at all which is not always a good thing.”

 

“You do that. And see you tonight, test if there are any issues. My cell is listed on the syllabus.”

 

“Oh I know!” Phichit smirked, “First thing I do every year is add in the numbers that are listed.”

 

He pulled out his cell and in seconds there was a notification on Christophe’s phone, looking at the screen he saw a new number texting him with the emoji of a hamster. He chuckled, “Okay I will add you in then.”

 

“Tonight then at seven.”

 

“You know class isn’t exactly over.” Christophe smirked.

 

Phichit flushed, “Yeah, but if mister over there sees me, your little plan will be ruined. He knows I was with Yuuri yesterday, probably how he heard Yuuri’s name.”

 

Christophe nodded, “Yeah good point. Are you sure that they are soulmates?”

 

Phichit nodded, “I am pretty sure, I mean.” Phichit licked his lips as he flipped to his gallery again. Sharing the photo of Yuuri was one thing, but to show his mark, might be considered too much of a breach of trust, then again… “Okay,” Phichit was holding his phone to his chest, “what I have here and am about to show you is kind of considered, well not so great to do. But I want you to know that I am being honest with you and not just fucking with you... Umm, sir.”

 

Christophe held back the smirk at the _sir_ and nodded.

 

Phichit held out his phone, on the screen was perhaps one of the most beautiful soulmarks he had ever seen. And staring at him was the crystal blue eyes of his friend, there was no doubt in his mind that this was the Yuuri which Viktor had been looking for. He nodded to Phichit, “Yeah go on, and get him to come out tonight, we need to get these two idiots together.”

 

Phichit grinned, taking off down the hallway, presumably to wherever Katsuki was currently located. Christophe watched with hope that all would go well tonight and the pair would find each other. While he was not one for a soulmate, Christophe was a sucker for happy endings. Especially where his friends were concerned.

 

Heading back into the classroom, he saw that Viktor was now working the press, his back to the door as he moved around the large antique machine ensuring that the rollers and papers were all set up properly. He watched as Viktor ran a test print to check the lines, Viktor turned to show the print, Christophe could feel his mouth go dry. The image he created was a carbon copy of the soulmate tattoo he had just seen on Phichit’s phone. So this is what it meant to have a soulmate?

 

“Nice print. Where did you come up for the inspiration?”

 

Viktor looked at the image, “As silly as it sounds, it came in a dream. Do you like it?”

 

Christophe nodded, “Yeah it looks great. So tonight Village Idiot sound good for dinner and a few drinks?”

 

Viktor chuckled, “ _Village Idiot?_ Are you trying to hint at something Chris?”

 

“Well you know I’ve been meaning to tell you...” Christophe began with a chuckle, “no idiot. It is the name of a pub just at the corner of McCaul and Dundas, across from the AGO.”

 

“You Canadians and all of the acronyms.”

 

“Hey now! I am a Swiss you know that very well.” Christophe raised his eyebrow as he leaned back watching as Viktor set up his better quality paper to run a few prints off the press. “You in?”

 

Viktor nodded as he ran the prints through, laying out the wet pages on a drying rack after inspection. “Sounds great, I told you yesterday, I would be all yours... Or you know something to that effect.”

 

Christophe chuckled checking the time, “Okay well I will leave you here and go check in on my students. We have a couple of hours before we need to take off.”

 

Viktor nodded again, looking back to smile at his friend who walked off whistling as he went searching for his students who were scattered throughout the printmaking wing working on various end of the year projects.

 

***

 

Yuuri woke with what felt like a hangover, his head was throbbing with images which had to be released. What sucked was the fact that today was not a day off and he needed to get to his classes. He rolled over in his bed with a groan as he went over his schedule for the day. It was one of the longer ones, with a morning lecture and afternoon printmaking course. The real part that he didn’t want to miss was the three hours between class that he would be able to spend in the Thesis Studio. It was often so quiet between those hours of noon and three.

 

Yuuri’s phone alarm rang once more, eliciting a groan from the Japanese man. He looked at the clock, it was far too late for him to get dressed and get to class on time. So he just turned off the alarm, fired a text off to the TA and one to Phichit, letting him know he was skipping the morning, then rolled over to fall back asleep.

 

It felt like minutes later that there was a soft knock on the door, how the hell does someone make a knock sound so chipper so damn early in the morning- Yuuri would never know. Phichit popped his head in after he heard a grunted yes from the room.

 

“Yuuri, It’s already noon and if you don’t get up soon, we will be late for class. Yuuri? Are you still sleeping?” Phichit walked in when there was no answer, “Yuuri? Are you alright?”

 

Yuuri rolled over, looking at Phichit, from the wide eyed expression he guessed that he looked about as wonderful as he felt. He slowly pushed himself into a sitting position, checking his phone he saw that his cheery roommate was right, it was after noon and he had basically slept the day away. With a few choice curse words Yuuri rolled himself out of bed.

 

“I’m going to go shower, but I think I might just stay home today Phich.”

 

Phichit nodded, never in all their years together had he seen Yuuri take a day off just on his own. Usually it would involve Phichit having to call up Yuuri’s sister and confirming with a doctor to convince Yuuri that he should stay home. And that was only when he was very ill. Never had he seen his friend just skip classed, and certainly not during thesis. Phichit watched as Yuuri made his way to the shared bathroom with his towel in hand. It was likely that the whole soulmate thing was really bothering him.

 

Phichit looked down to his forearm where his own mark laid dormant. It used to bother him a lot the fact that his was closed, as he got older he realized how much of a blessing it was to not have to worry and to just experience life. While he was very curious of what his eye would look like when opened, he also enjoyed living a life where he could partake in as many experiences as he could. Yuuri on the other hand was different. His mark was one that was hidden, Phichit remember talking once about them with Yuuri, one night and how agitated his friend got when discussing the topic of soulmates. It was then that Phichit just admired how dedicated Yuuri was to his art, how he did not want even the potential distraction of a soulmate to disrupt him from his path. And yet- here they were, an eye opened unexpectedly, and no idea of what the future might hold.

 

Phichit looked once more to Yuuri who was now sitting at his at home studio area, “Are you sure you are going to skip class this afternoon? I mean we might get to see mister soulmate…”

 

Yuuri rolled his eyes as he sat at his easel, there was something he had to get out before it was totally lost. Maybe then he would be able to concentrate on other things like his actual Thesis.

 

“No Phich, I need to do some stuff here. I can afford to miss one day of classes. I mean I am just about finished the prints in that class anyway for final.”

 

Phichit nodded and with a sigh he turned to leave the apartment, “Alright, but I hope you will come out and meet me for dinner later.”

 

Yuuri hummed, “Umm sure, text me, and if I can take a break I will. Have fun.”

 

“Yeah yeah. I’ll let Christophe know that you won’t be there today.”

 

“Thanks Phich.”

 

The moment the door slammed and he heard the click of the lock turning over Yuuri let out a sigh. While he loved Phichit like family, how much his mark was bothering him was not something which he wanted to admit. All that night he had dreams of blue and purple flowers, and bright blue eyes. In front of him he had a blank piece of stretched paper. Yuuri leaned back, a charcoal pencil on one hand, knife in the other he began to sharpen and contemplate how he was going to paint this piece which was plaguing his brain.

 

Doing some experimental lines, the familiar scratch of coal against the tooth of the paper, Yuuri could feel his soul easing. For the first time since finding out about that damn mark he felt happy and at peace. Yuuri’s arm flew in fluid movements, using the side of his hand to smudge and feather out in sections. Yuuri ran his hand over his face, leaning back from that rough sketch. His stomach rumbled, reminding him that it had been since the night before that he last ate anything. With a sigh, he got up, it was a good place to stop so he could get out the watercolours to finish it off. Yuuri went over to his painting supplies, picking up a can of spray fixative, cracking open a window, he went back to his drawing to spray. While he had promised Phichit he would never spray it in the house (again) he was just not in the mood to go the few steps to the balcony. At least it would be several hours before Phichit would be home, and by then the scent would be cleared, or so Yuuri hoped.

 

Yuuri went to the kitchen as his stomach rumbled once more, reminding him of his hunger. Checking the fridge he noticed how his hands were black from the coal and were now leaving smokey fingerprints all over the place. With a curse Yuuri shut the fridge door to quickly wash off his hands and wipe down the appliance. He was such a damn spaz, he had no idea why this was all getting to him in such a way. Pulling out a cold pop from the fridge, he grabbed an apple as well as he went back out to look at his drawing.

 

Yuuri pulled out his cell from his back pocket to take a quick photo, he wanted to check the values before adding in the paint details. There was a flashing message from Phichit.

 

**3:35p**

**Phich:** !!!! OMG srsly u should b here 4 class…  <joy face> <wink face>

 **Phich:** !!!!

 **Phich:** Fuck dont tell me that you are in bed again!!!!  <angry face>

 **Phich:** _Yuuuuuuri!!!!!_

 

**3:59p**

**Yuuri:** Sorry! I swear I was not sleeping, just got caught up in a painting. What’s happening that I have to be there?

 **Phich:** tell you about it later… you still coming out to the studio?

 **Phich:** you working on something for your Thesis?

 **Yuuri:** not exactly…

 

Yuuri sighed then send over the image of his drawing. As he waited on the reply he gathered a bowl of water along with his paint.

 

 **Phich:** Fuck Yuuri, that is so different from your other stuff, will there be colour? Wait! Is that an eye?

 **Yuuri:** yeah, I dont know Phich it is something which kept bugging me last night, I had to paint it.

 **Phich:** So… are you coming out? I mean with you painting like this I am betting you havent even bothered eating…

 **Yuuri:** I ate…

 **Phich:** …

 **Yuuri:** an apple! Okay? I ate an apple!

 **Phich:** That’s it! You are coming out we are going to dinner! I have some studio work to catch up on. Meet me out here and we can hit the Idiot afterwards for some real food. And it is cheap drink night. 2$ mojitos!!

 **Yuuri:** …

 **Phich:** no! You are not getting out of this one! I can’t trust that you will actually eat anything for dinner and I am not there to cook for you and force feed you. Now you get that cute butt of yours in something other than sweats and meet me at the school!

 **Phich:** How about that blue sweater of yours? The V neck. It always looks great on you.

 

Yuuri smirked, he wondered what the hell Phichit was going on about. Then again when it comes to Phichit it could be anything. While Phichit went on texting, blowing up Yuuri’s phone, Yuuri brushed on the first layer of paint. When he was happy with the blues he added in some violets and a wash of red to push the intensity of the overall image. In the centre of the flowers, he coloured the eye with a caramel colour with flecks of gold.

 

It felt like only minutes but when Yuuri went to check his phone he saw that another hour had passed and Phichit had blown up his phone with a wall of text. The most recent threatening to come home ,in order to drag his distracted ass out, even if it meant jumping into the shower with him to ensure that he was ready. Yuuri fired off a fast text to his roommate ensuring that he was now finished and would be on his way after he changed. Yuuri took one last photo of his painting then shoving his phone back into his pocket, he went over to his room to get changed, foregoing the shower as it was just going to be himself and Phichit.

 

Yuuri made his way over to the school, he promised Phichit he would meet him in front of the doors. Checking his phone he was bit earlier than he expected, he tapped off a message to Phichit that he wanted to pick up a few more supplies and went down the block to Aboveground Art Supplies. Walking up the steps to a victorian style house which was painted a vibrant purple Yuuri smiled. Inside the place smelt of wood, paper and chalks. It was a haven of supplies and crammed to the gills with just about everything an artist could want. Best of all being a student he got amazing deals and discounts. Making a beeline to the acrylics, Yuuri swiftly gathered up what he was lacking along with a few new colours that tickled his muse. He then went over to the charcoals to pick up some new pencils along with yet another sketchbook, only with pre toned paper. Cashing out, Yuuri had to think on how much he had left for this week, being his thesis year, Yuuri had quit his last job so he could focus more on his studies. Which meant he had to keep to a tight budget. As he worked out his calculations, he did not notice as his friend latched onto him from behind the second he stepped out onto the street.

 

“Yuuuuri!” Phichit glomped onto his friend.

 

“Ooof! Hey Phichit.”

 

“Honestly, I cannot go anywhere with you! I thought you would have at least stepped into a shower or washed your face!” Phichit admonished his friend. “I mean shit, you have paint on you and what is what? Is that coal? All over your face! What were you doing, making out with your painting? How did you just walk out of the apartment like that?”

 

Yuuri flushed, “I may have not looked in a mirror before leaving, is it that bad? I mean it is just us.”

 

Phichit pulled away crossing his arms in front of his chest, “Well nice to know I am worth rumpled clothing and unwashed Yuuri. No wonder you're single.”

 

“I’m sorry.”

 

Phichit mumbled something that sounded like ‘you will be’ as he snatched up Yuuri’s hand and dragged him into the school to the nearest restroom. There he scrubbed Yuuri’s face, which Yuuri had to admit looked much better without the smudges of black coal, and flecks of paint. What he did not understand was when Phichit was insisting that he also dabbed on some cologne.

 

“Phich, are we going on a date?” Yuuri asked after giving in.

 

“What? Is it too much to ask that you are presentable when we go out? I mean this isn’t just us hanging around at home eating curry and watching Drag Race.”

 

“Is that on again?”

 

“Again?” Phichit sighed dramatically as began moving his hands with flourish, “Darling, it is never over!”

 

Yuuri chuckled, “Alright alright! Am I presentable enough for you, my dear drama queen?”

 

Phichit hummed assessing his friend, “You will do. Let’s go!”

 

And they were off again with Phichit looping his arm through Yuuri’s he was chattering away as they made their way to the pub. Yuuri had to admit while going out had not been something which he had wanted to do at first, being out like this actually helped him get his mind off of things and he felt much happier.

 

 _The Village Idiot_ was a small pub at the corner of McCaul and Dundas, across from the Art Gallery and only a block from the university, it was a mainstay for many of the students and faculty. On a nice warm spring night such as this, the big garage doors that served as windows were rolled up so the patrons could look out the music and scents mingling with the sounds of the city. It was relatively crowded for midweek, but that was the core, never really a silent night. Phichit was nodding and greeting almost every other person. It always amazed Yuuri the ease in which Phichit was able to make friends. His bright smile and candor could bring anyone in.

 

Yuuri was not paying attention to where they were going until it was too late, there was a flash of silver. Yuuri’s hand flew up to his mark which gave off a sharp stab of pain.

 

***

 

Why Christophe insisted on eating at the small pub by the school was beyond Viktor. He sat in the cramped but vibrant bar, letting the noise and atmosphere envelope him. Christophe sat in front of him so he was facing out to the street, claiming he preferred having his back to the wall.

 

He slid a cold beer in Viktor’s direction, “Now I know this is not vodka or whatever high end wine you prefer. But this is cold and cheap.”

 

Viktor chuckled, gratefully accepting the cold drink, “I really am not _that_ fussy Chris.”

 

They bantered back and forth, the beer going down smoothly. The pair were on their third drink when Viktor felt a pain in chest, he looked up and saw Christophe smiling and waving at someone behind Viktor. Turning Viktor felt all the breath leave his body, “Yuuri?”

 

In front of Viktor stood the wide eyed man from the day before, his eyes the colour of caramel with what looked like flecks of gold. It was endearing as he watched the man in front of him turn pink then red as he blushed.

 

“Yuuri,” Phichit spoke up, “you remember Professor Nikiforov right? From the lecture the other day? Turns out he's a friend of Christophe! What a small world running into them here!”

 

Christophe sighed at the very obvious way which Phichit introduced them all, but didn’t need to say anything in the way that Viktor and Yuuri were staring at each other. It was as though nothing else existed around them. Christophe pressed his knuckles against his chin, propping his head up. While he was not so sure on if he would ever have a soulmate, there was always something romantic in the thought of having someone who would stare at you like you were the only thing there. Being most precious in someone else’s world.

 

“I think we have lost them,” Christophe chuckled, as Phichit smiled.

 

“Yeah I think so, hey uhh Yuuri? Why don’t you sit next to Professor Nikiforov here so he isn’t straining his neck staring up at you.”

 

Yuuri startled at the touch of Phichit’s hand on his arm, “Umm, oh, yes! I’m - I’m sorry.” Yuuri bowed his head. “I’m Yuuri Katsuki.”

 

Viktor stood up, slightly wobbly from the drinks and no food. His own face flushed, he held his hand tentatively against the side of Yuuri’s bowed face guiding him upwards once more. “I am Viktor. Viktor Nikiforov, and I believe you and I are soulmates.”

 

Yuuri gasped as he felt Viktor’s cool fingers against his warm skin, the touch set his skin on fire. His mark which had been a sharp pain, now was pulsing warmth through his body. Yuuri allowed his eyes to lock onto the blue ones, he now understood what was meant by ‘you just know’. Yuuri clenched his hand at his side, willing himself not to raise it to caress at the side of Viktor’s face and to draw back his bangs which were hanging over one of his eyes. He bit his lip, wishing that he held even one ounce of the charisma which Phichit had.

 

“Would you two stop eye fucking each other and sit down?” Christophe cut through the pair, speaking with a smile.

 

Yuuri, startled with a yelp, nodding his head and sitting down in a chair which Viktor pulled out for him. Phichit flagged over a waitress, pointing to Christophe, “Did you both want another beer?”

 

Christophe leaned back, “We should probably honestly start eating something, but aww yeah sure another two, for Viktor and I.”

 

The waitress nodded then looked to Phichit, “And for you and your friend?”

 

“Two mojitos, they are on for two bucks right?” Phichit smiled as the waitress nodded, “Fantastic, yes mojitos for us, and can we also get a plate of skins, fried pickles, and nachos to start?”

 

The woman wrote everything down walking into the kitchen to put in their order.

 

“There that will get us all started, we can order properly afterwards. I mean if there will be an afterwards?” Phichit spoke to the table, then noticed how his friend and Viktor were barely looking away from each other. Like a pair of blushing virgins they were shooting glances at each other.

 

Christophe chuckled, “Well if all else fails, we will enjoy our time.”

 

The waitress returned with the drink order, which Christophe and Phichit happily accepted. As the food began to arrive, Yuuri began to actually speak, more so with Phichit, with some shyer moments when Viktor would ask something.

 

“I understand that you are a painter?” Viktor asked.

 

Yuuri blushed, “Yes, I am in the drawing and painting program, just working on my thesis.”

 

“I would love to see what you are working on.”

 

Yuuri’s neck and ears flushed a brilliant red, “Oh my! I am not that good, it is nothing special.”

 

“Yuuri you need to stop devaluing your paintings!” Phichit spoke up, pointing a fried pickle spear in his friend’s direction. “And oh my god, show Viktor that new one that you were working on today! Hold on! I have it here on my phone!”

 

“I actually finished that one off Phich.” Yuuri looked to his friend, pulling out his own phone. He looked over to Viktor, “It really is nothing special, just was having a strange dream and well... I needed to get it out as I was starting to feel crazy by it.”

 

His fingers flew along his screen pulling up his gallery, and tapping on a photo. Yuuri looked to Viktor only turning his phone screen to him when the older man nodded his encouragement, blue eyes twinkling with amusement. When he looked down at the phone in his hand his eyes widened.

 

Viktor gasped seeing the photo. There was a painting that matched the mark on his chest, what looked like a watercolor painting with the ghosted black lines outlining their details. In the centre an eye the warmest shade of browns and golds. Viktor looked up at Christophe his eyes wide, he turned the phone to his friend.

 

Christophe whistled, while it had been a while since he had seen the actual mark, he wouldn't forget the delicate flowers that looked like one of those watercolour tattoos which had become popular recently with students.

 

“Woah! I love the colours Yuuri,” Phichit was leaned up against Christophe to better see the image, “so different from your regular stuff.”

 

Yuuri smiled thinly, “Yeah I am not sure where it came from but I had to paint it before I went mad from the imagery.”

 

Viktor coughed, “I know where you got this image, but first let me show you something.”

 

Yuuri looked over to Phichit who just shrugged his shoulders and nodded his head back to Viktor who was going through his laptop back beside him.

 

Viktor pulled out the print that he had been working on, after getting the main design printed in black, he then went into a few of the copies with blues and titanium white. It had the look of a Japanese wood cut painting, swirls of waves cresting around the sharp design of a bright blue eye.

 

Yuuri reached out with shaking hands, it was his mark, how did this man have a copy of his mark?

 

“How?” was all that Yuuri could say.

 

Phichit reacted first smacking Christophe in the arm, “I showed you that in confidence, not to swindle my friend. Fuck! Yuuri we are leaving!”

 

“What? What is he talking about Chris?” Viktor was looking to Christophe and Phichit with genuine confusion on his face.

 

“I actually didn’t show him anything, how could I? The photo was on your phone not mine.”

 

Phichit put down his finger his rage deflating, “Oh yeah. How then?”

 

Christophe shrugged, “Likely another of those strange soulmate things.”

 

Viktor spoke again, “What are you two talking about?”

 

“I think I can answer, even though I was not there.” Yuuri spoke, his voice soft, “I am assuming that Phichit showed Christophe my mark for some reason. Because that is what this is.”

 

“Really?” Viktor felt himself light up.

 

“And I am assuming that this painting will match your own mark.”

 

Viktor nodded then felt confused as he watched Yuuri turn around so that his back was to Viktor. He pulled aside his hair, Viktor gasped as he saw the mark, much like what he had created with ink and paint, only more vivid. More beautiful. Yuuri allowed his hair to drop covering it once more, Viktor felt his heart fall slightly when the mark was covered. Yuuri turned looking to Viktor, “I guess there really is no denying it then.”

 

“I want to show you mine,” Viktor spoke, his face turning slightly pink along his nose and the top of his cheeks. “Wait,” the last sentence registering in Viktor’s brain, “do you mean that you didn’t want to have me as your soulmate?”

 

Viktor felt as though he had been doused in ice. His soulmate didn’t want him.

 

“No!” Yuuri placed his hands on Viktor’s arms putting his forehead against Viktor’s in perhaps the most forward thing he had ever done. His voice low, “I never knew how much I wanted a soulmate until I met you. I never thought about having someone in my life, but now I cannot imagine a moment forward without you in it. And it is insane as we have just met. But I don’t want you to take your eyes off of me, not for one second.”

 

Viktor felt his breath hitch, “Come with me then.”

 

Yuuri nodded, he didn’t care where he was being led, he would follow Viktor wherever he wished.

 

Viktor looked over to Christophe and Phichit in apology throwing a few bills down, “I am sorry but we are going to leave a little early. I promise to have him call you later Phichit so that you know I am not an axe murderer.”

 

Christophe smirked as the drama unfolded in front of him, while he was happy for his friend it meant he was now down a drinking buddy for the night. Phichit sighed, “Fine, Yuuri you make sure you call or text. At least a few times, don’t just drop off the radar.”

 

Yuuri chuckled, “Promise, besides tomorrow is a thesis day, and I cannot miss any of those classes, soulmate or not.” he looked over to Viktor, “I am serious here Viktor, I am almost finished my thesis and I am not throwing all my hard work away for anything. Not even you.”

 

Viktor shook his head, “I wouldn’t imagine ever denying you something like that. Remember I am a professor, I had my time in university, so I know exactly what it is like at the end of the year. The stress of it all, but tonight.”

 

Yuuri nodded, “Tonight.”

 

Viktor clasped Yuuri’s hand and led him out of the bar which seemed to have become even more packed since their arrival.

 

The walk to Viktor’s hotel seemed to take forever, while Yuuri was enjoying just being in his company he was starting to feel anxious, he was not sure what this all meant. What was Viktor expecting? Viktor was certainly older than he was, Yuuri did not want to admit it to Phichit, but he had looked up Viktor online and found there was a Wiki page which listed everything he could possibly want to know about the man. Well at least of his achievements, it said nothing of _who_ Viktor really was. Yuuri only focused on the facts, Viktor was twenty-eight, and taught for the Art University in St. Petersburg. It didn’t say anything about his art abilities, but then again, being in the art field it was rare to not have some experience. If anything, looking at the print Viktor made, which Yuuri still had clutched in his hand was any indication. Viktor was quite talented as an artist.

 

After a few moments Yuuri asked, “So where are we going exactly?”

 

Viktor stopped walking then looked around to the street signs, he let go of Yuuri’s hand for a moment to spin around as though trying to remember where they were headed.

 

Yuuri giggled, “Are you by chance lost?”

 

Viktor sighed then looking defeated at Yuuri, “Umm, maybe. I mean I thought this was the way, but now I am not so sure. And I had been doing so well today. I didn’t get lost once!”

 

Yuuri’s giggles erupted into a full blown belly laugh, “Oh my, so this is a regular thing? I should just expect you to get lost?”

 

“No, well, yes… umm maybe?” Viktor was getting flustered, his face turning that lovely shade of pink.

 

Yuuri grasped onto Viktor’s arm, clutching around it much in the manner that he did with Phichit. Viktor felt his heart leap, his embarrassment forgotten as he cherished the feeling of Yuuri pressed against his arm. Viktor was so wrapped up in Yuuri being so close that he missed the fact that he had asked a question.

 

“I’m sorry, what was that?”

 

Yuuri broke into a huge smile, his eyes shining, “You weren’t listening? I was just asking where is your hotel, I can probably help you. I mean I have been living here for the better part of four years and can honestly say I have never gotten lost.”

 

Viktor sighed, “I am staying at The Fairmont.”

 

Yuuri giggled again, well we are going in the wrong direction for one thing. We should have turned right on University but now are at Bay. So not horrible, just a little detour.” Yuuri tugged on Viktor’s arm, “Come on, Let’s go this way now, it isn’t far and we can walk through Nathan Phillips Square.”

 

Viktor felt giddy as he was led through the early evening streets by Yuuri. While he was excited to get back to the hotel to show Yuuri his mark, Viktor was enjoying just being arm in arm with his soulmate. After so many years- to feel this complete- was not something that he was expecting. At least not so soon.

 

Toronto was pretty in the early Spring evening, there was a light breeze and there were little fairy lights which lit up the trees along the promenade. Yuuri pointed out the assorted buildings, letting Viktor know the history behind the ones he knew, and answering whatever he could. The conversation was light and even the silences were comfortable as they walked towards the Fairmont Royal York Hotel.

 

The pair stopped at one of the hot dog cart vendors when they realized that for all of their time at the pub they did not actually have dinner. So just outside the hotel they sat at a bench watching as cars and people bustled by as they ate some street meat getting to know each other a little bit better.

 

Yuuri told Viktor all about his family who were still in Japan manning the family business. That he had one older sister, who went to university in Japan for business and went back home to help their parents manage the Osen. While Viktor told about his life of traveling with his parents who were professional musicians, seeing and becoming inspired not only by their music but the art of each city they would visit. That seeing what was living history in the buildings and cultures that he found his passion in the visual arts and in preserving their history.

 

It was dark by the time Viktor stood up offering his arm to Yuuri. “Please, if you would. I would truly enjoy the pleasure of your company to my room.”

 

Yuuri blushed, “To see your etchings?”

 

Viktor chuckled, “Indeed.”

 

Arm in arm, the pair went through the brightly lit doors of one of the oldest Hotels in Toronto. Viktor nodded to the concierge and they went over to one of the elevators that led up to the sixteenth floor where Viktor had a Luxury suite. Viktor opened the door allowing Yuuri in. Yuuri gasped looking around, it was amazing. The room was probably as large as the apartment which he shared with Phichit. Walking in, the room opened up with a sitting area on his left and a little hallway which Viktor pointed out were the bedrooms. Viktor smiled as he led Yuuri through the suite, showing him the little kitchenette and living and dining space.

 

Yuuri’s mouth was open in awe, “How is this a hotel room? It is the size of my apartment!”

 

Viktor blushed, “Well I wasn’t sure how long I would be staying here, so I booked the suite, that way if it is only a few days I get some luxury, if longer, I have the amenities.”

 

Yuuri looked out the window which overlooked the water of Toronto Harbour. Even with all of the condos that had been built along the Quay, the view from this suite was breathtaking. With the lights of boats flickering across the water, then looking down, Yuuri felt himself sway slightly from dizziness, as he saw the moving lights of cars as they whipped past along Front Street. Yuuri jumped slightly in surprise as he felt arms wrapping around his waist. He drew a deep breath and sighed as he relaxed back into Viktor’s embrace. It was strange for Yuuri to feel so at home with someone that he had just met, but there was something else. Perhaps it was just the mark, just instinct that was pulling them together. Though much like with Phichit on first meeting, Yuuri felt at home with Viktor, everything in his body felt at ease when he was near this man, when they touched. Yuuri sighed as he felt Viktor lay his lips gently against his neck, he stretched his neck to the side to allow better access. Viktor took the invitation, running his hands along Yuuri’s body as he kissed and nipped at Yuuri’s neck feeling each moan from the younger man as a direct hit to his groin.

 

Yuuri turned around within Viktor’s embrace, “You know, this is not something I normally do.”

 

“I would hope not.” Viktor smiled as he tilted Yuuri’s face up to lay claim on his lips.

 

Yuuri’s arms snaked up around Viktor’s neck as his mouth opened their tongues tasting each other. Viktor pulled Yuuri closer in so their hips ground against each other, both men groaned into each other as the kissing became more feverish. Viktor’s hands moved lower, cupping Yuuri’s ass. Viktor dug his fingers in, moaning feeling how Yuuri pressed his erection against his hip. With the slightest motion, Viktor lifted Yuuri up, the younger man wrapping his legs around Viktor as he continued to kiss and suck at his lips. Viktor deposited Yuuri on the surface of the dresser in the master bedroom, slipping off the blue v-neck sweater from him between kisses.

 

Viktor began to unbutton his dress shirt, his fingers moving slowly but deliberately as he laid gentle kisses along Yuuri’s mouth and jaw. Yuuri felt as Vikor laid his hand against Yuuri’s chest, pushing him back slightly while one hand held his shirt together.

 

“Yuuri,” Viktor’s voice was low and heavy with need, “I want to show you my mark. So you know I am serious... Yuuri look at me please.” Yuuri had moved back to kissing along Viktor’s neck sucking and licking a wet trail. “Yuuri!”

 

Yuuri pulled back his face drawn together, “I believe you.”

 

“No, Yuuri this is important. I want you to understand what this, what tonight means for me.”

 

Viktor ran a hand through his hair, Yuuri pressed a hand against Viktor’s cheek, “Okay then, show me.”

 

Viktor took a deep breath and opened his shirt. Kissing was suddenly gone from Yuuri’s mind as right in front of him was his painting. The centre of Viktor’s chest was painted with what looked like watercolour flowers, so unlike anything Yuuri have ever captured in paint. In the centre was an eye, no it was _his_ eye, only more beautiful then he had ever thought it could be. Yuuri traced his fingers along the design, Viktor sucking in a breath his eyes closed as he felt Yuuri’s fingers glide along his skin. Both men felt their marks tingle when Yuuri drew his fingers along it. Every fiber of their being screaming for them to come together.

 

“It is so much more beautiful than I could capture.” Yuuri spoke in a hushed tone. “My dreams and paint did not do this justice at all.”

 

Viktor leaned in to kiss Yuuri’s full lips, “I loved the painting, your ability to capture the essence of how I feel, my devotion to only you.”

 

Yuuri smiled breaking off the kiss. “Your devotion? You barely know me.”

 

Viktor pulled back, slipping his shirt from his shoulders, he took Yuuri’s hand tracing over each of the flowers. “This one,” their hands were on the violet clusters of star shaped flowers, “these are called Heliotropes, and these,” moving to the blue cone blooms, “are called Hyacinth. Both are flowers that represent undying devotion. And for me, this is not just a mark, it is not just an idea that I take lightly.”

 

 

Yuuri slid his hand up Viktor’s chest until he was cupping Viktor’s face, his thumb traced along his high cheekbones. Yuuri wrapped his legs tightly around the Russian, his muscular calves locking, pulling him in closer. He pulled Viktor’s face in and kissed him deeply, moaning into Viktor’s mouth as he felt hands caressing his bare back. Viktor’s fingers slipped in between them to unclasp Yuuri’s jeans, without breaking their kiss he lifted Yuuri to help slide the offending material off of his hips and ass. Jeans and boxers thrown to the floor. Yuuri moaned, feeling his erection against Viktor’s smooth skin. Yuuri wiggled with a shiver when he was placed back down on the dresser with a small repressed giggle of how the poor cleaning service would have to clean up an ass print off of the furniture.

 

Viktor moved from Yuuri’s lips, kissing and sucking his way along Yuuri’s neck, leaving purple bruises in a wet trail down to his clavicle. Yuuri’s back arched as Viktor captured Yuuri’s nipple in his mouth, biting and sucking until it was swollen and stiff. When he was pleased with the one nipple, Viktor moved on to the left one, his blue eyes looking up to Yuuri through the curtain of silver.

 

Viktor grinned as he felt Yuuri’s cock thrust up, hitting his abdomen, making it slick with precum. Viktor’s hands glided up along Yuuri’s thighs as his mouth moved further down his chest, kissing a trail until he was at Yuuri’s hips. Viktor gazed at the beautiful sight in front of him, _his_ soulmate, with his erection leaking beads of milky precum. Viktor spread Yuuri’s legs wider so he could have a better view, his hand slid up the shaft once, pumping it slowly, smiling as he heard the gasp and moan which erupted from his lover. He twisted his wrist, his hand sliding over the dripping head to slick Yuuri’s cock. With a second pump Viktor leaned down to run the flat part of his tongue from his base up to the head. Moaning in appreciation when he took Yuuri fully into his mouth.

 

Yuuri moaned, leaning back so his hands clasped to the back of the dresser, Viktor had his cock inside his mouth. Viktor’s mouth was so hot, and his tongue was thorough. Yuuri ran one of his hands through Viktor’s silky hair, feeling his cock his the back of Viktor’s throat. He knew it would not be long for him before he would cum.

 

“ _Viktor!_ I won’t last...” Yuuri gasped.

 

Viktor growled, the vibrations running along Yuuri’s cock and up his spine. Yuuri cried out his hands twisting into Viktor’s hair as he painted the inside of Viktor’s mouth with his cum. Viktor continued to suck and stroke at Yuuri until he was certain to have milked out every last drop. He hummed as he pulled off of Yuuri’s deflating dick, licking his lips. Yuuri pulled Viktor’s face up to take him into his mouth, tasting himself. Yuuri slid his hand between them, palming Viktor’s erection that was pressing against the fabric.

 

Viktor pulled back with a smile. He went over to the nightstand pulling some lube from the drawer. He held it up as though asking permission, when Yuuri nodded, he sighed. Viktor let his slacks fall to the floor, his boxer briefs had a growing wet spot from where his erection had been pressing. Viktor went to slip out of the briefs as he hooked his thumbs under the waistband Yuuri whimpered.

 

“Let me.” Yuuri spoke, lifting himself off of the dresser, his cock already beginning to harden once more.

 

Viktor moved his hands from his waist, placing the lube on the dresser. Yuuri slipped down to his knees, his hands moving over the fabric. Viktor moaned as he felt Yuuri nuzzle against his hard cock, Viktor watched as Yuuri licked a long line up the fabric, his hands cupping his heavy balls.

 

Yuuri loved seeing how blown out Viktor's eyes were, more black with the thinnest blue ring. He hummed as he tasted the salty excretion on the black fabric. He wrapped his hands around to dig his fingers into Viktor’s fleshy ass. While Yuuri loved being on the receiving end, feeling the plump ass in his hands, he wanted to have a chance to ram himself deep inside the Russian watching him come undone.

 

“ _Yuuuri..._ ” Viktor moaned, “I will not last if you keep this up.”

 

Yuuri smiled as he pulled on the elastic band and slid the briefs over the straining erection and down Viktor’s well sculpted thighs. He gave the cock a swift kiss, running his tongue over the slit to have a taste of the precum that was leaking profusely. He then stood up slowly, his hands tracing ahead of him, when he reached the mark he ran his tongue along it which elicited a shiver from Viktor.

 

“Face the dresser now,” The request was more of a command which Yuuri happily obeyed.

 

Viktor reached for the lube, adding a few drops to his fingers he rubbed them together to ensure it was warmed up a bit from his skin. He slid a slick finger down along Yuuri’s spine, watching his reaction in the mirror that was attached to the wall above the dresser. Yuuri’s eyes met Viktors in the mirror as Viktor slipped his first finger into the tight hole. Viktor sighed as he felt Yuuri’s entrance suck him in.

 

Yuuri’s back arched as he thrusted backwards onto Viktor’s finger, “More please!”

 

Viktor added in a second finger, carefully scissoring as he pressed them inside the hot opening. It was not long before he was adding a third finger, curling them until he hit the right spot. Yuuri moaned his vision going white as he felt Viktor’s fingers rub against his prostate. Viktor wrapped one arm around to stroke at Yuuri’s cock which was at full thickness once more, timing his strokes with his fingers.

 

“Viktor, _please!_ ”

 

“I rather love hearing you beg,” Viktor spoke as he leaned forward to kiss Yuuri’s back, “Tell me what do you want.”

 

“I want you,” Yuuri panted looking directly at Viktor through the mirror.

 

Viktor slipped his fingers from Yuuri’s stretched and twitching hole, “As you wish.”

 

Viktor grabbed the lube once more, slicking up his erection with a few strokes, he lined himself up to Yuuri’s entrance, looking to Yuuri for permission. When Yuuri nodded, he eased himself into the entrance, which was tight despite all of the preparation. Slowly, he pressed his cock inside, moaning at how tight and hot Yuuri felt. Once seated, he waited for Yuuri to adjust and felt as he began to roll his hips which Viktor took as an okay to begin moving once more. With a groan he pulled out and with a snap of his hips thrust deep inside Yuuri. Viktor dug his fingers into Yuuri’s hips, each thrust pressing deeper into Yuuri. Viktor knew that he was not going to last long, and he could feel his legs starting to shake, he could only imagine how Yuuri felt with his already having cummed once. Adjusting his angle slightly, Viktor kept his pace, he began to purr Russian nonsense to Yuuri whose eyes widened at the sound. Yuuri moaned louder, his own hips rocking back encouraging Viktor to thrust harder.

 

Yuuri arched his back, the sound of Viktor speaking Russian made his cock strain. He wanted more, he wanted everything that Viktor could offer him and more. He reached with one hand to stroke himself, pumping with each thrust. He felt his balls tighten as he came, painting the dresser and even managing to hit mirror in front of them.

 

Viktor felt as Yuuri’s ass tightened around him, riding out the orgasim with shallow thrusts. Seeing Yuuri’s cum drip slowly down the mirror was all it took for Viktor to finish, his seed filling Yuuri. Both men groaning in pleasure as they came. Viktor wrapped his arms around Yuuri, supporting the smaller man as he pulled out, cum and lube dripping down Yuuri’s inner thigh. Viktor led Yuuri to the master ensuite, which had both a shower and large bath that could easily fit them both. Given Yuuri’s dazed condition, he went for the bath. Viktor placed a towel along the marble bench that lined the tub, guiding Yuuri to sit while he filled the tub with warm water.

 

With a warm cloth, Viktor gently wiped away the mess that was leaking out from Yuuri, leaving a trail of gentle kisses along the cleaned skin. Yuuri hummed with his eyes closed, feeling content at the ministrations. Together they bathed, gently touching each other, their fingers weaving together as they soaked- quietly talking and getting to know each other. Viktor learned how Yuuri was going to take another year after he completed his thesis, so that he could take a few extra history and interest courses before fully graduating. After their soak they toweled off with the fluffy Hotel towels, Viktor the led Yuuri back to the bedroom where he tucked him in.

 

Viktor picked up his phone and a clean pair of pajama pants. He quickly fired off a text to Sara letting her know that he would be delighted to take on the contract that she was offering. It would allow him a year in a new city, getting to know his soulmate, so they could decide on a future together. Slipping back to the bedroom, his eye caught the image of the cum still splattered on the mirror and dresser. With a chuckle, he wiped it down with his own discarded shirt that needed cleaning anyway. Not perfect but it would do for now, as he wanted to slip in beside his Yuuri.

 

Yuuri let out a contented hum as he rolled over in his sleep, turning to Viktor allowing the older man to embrace his smaller form. Snuggling against his chest, Yuuri’s hand rested against Viktor’s mark, his thumb subconsciously drawing lazy circles along the design. Viktor’s hand raised up to smooth back Yuuri’s hair, his fingers brushing against the mark behind his ear. It was like this that the pair fell asleep, content and together.

**Author's Note:**

> As always you can yell at me on Tumblr.  
> [francowitch ](http://francowitch.tumblr.com/)  
> 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Art for Opening](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11455056) by [zhyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhyn/pseuds/zhyn)




End file.
